


for all the things i didn't do for you

by zenexit



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Canon, learning disorders, mentions of Al, mentions of harry osborn and gwen stacy, mentions of scott summers - Freeform, mentions of weasel, rating will go up as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenexit/pseuds/zenexit
Summary: It's really just about life, and how everything isn't black and white no matter how much you wish it was.





	for all the things i didn't do for you

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent??? im going to do my best to start writing every day to get back into practice! this was my warmup for today that got a little ahead of me. it's lame and cliche but i hope if you read it you have fun with it?? i enjoyed being able to write more humorously, because that's naturally how i do it and it's a hard habit to break. 
> 
> this universe is kinda just a conglomerate of a lot of different universes. peter is based on more traditional spiderman, and less homecoming. wade is very comic deadpool, but in this chapter he's just wade. im a fan of tom kelley's dp so that's probably how im going to stick to writing him tbh
> 
> this doesnt say it but peter is 16 and wade is 17!! 
> 
> and tony stark is peters adopted dad in this

Wade looked down at his phone, frowning when the only message he had was from Weasel. He had texted Parker over an hour ago, and still no response. They were both at school still, but… Wade was sure that everyone who had a phone used it in class anyway. 

Quickly responding to Weasel, Wade shot Peter another text message asking about working on their project together tonight. It had been quite the process getting Peter as his partner, and Wade had to pull more than a few strings. This was harder than he had planned on it being, as all of the teachers couldn’t stand him. But then again, Wade assured himself, that’s how all teenagers felt. 

Wade was almost surprised more kids weren’t trying to be sneaky and get paired up with Peter. He was a junior in a senior level science class, and was easily making the highest grades there. Not to mention, he was the son of the famous scientist and multi billionaire, Tony Stark. Although Peter was far from popular, Wade still assumed people would try to use his brains to get an easy A on the science project. But alas, high schoolers seemed to have a higher moral conscience than expected. Or, maybe, they just had no sense of self preservation for grades and were too worried instead about their social standing. The teacher, of course, was sure Wade just wanted a higher grade in Psychics, but with promises of reports of what they both did, Mr. Summers had given in easier than planned. Perhaps he was just as worried about pairing Peter up, but either way everything was turning up WADE.

Wade, admittedly, was trying wholeheartedly to get into Peter’s pants. He’d had a thing for the skinny kid since he had been dropped into his science class and found out he existed. Wade wasn’t the biggest fan of science, so he was happy to have something else to look at as the class went on. He was a hopeless romantic, and had decided him and Peter were meant to take on the world together, just two fuckers who were always going to be shat on for the rest of their days. Why shouldn't they be together while they did it? The bad news, of course, was while Wade was watching Peter’s lips move, and hands write across the paper, Peter was busy doing anything but looking at him. Wade wasn’t sure why he had ended up on the kid’s hit list, but Parker could not stand him. It was confusing, as Wade was four thousand percent sure he had never met Peter in his life before now. A fact he was actually quite sad over.

The only thing Wade could think would make Peter hate him was that the football team really wasn’t the nicest, especially to Peter. And his friends. Okay so he only had two friends, and one of them was a cute girl so it was his one friend Harry they weren't nice to. The team didn’t mind Gwen, but she didn’t exactly like them so it didn’t really matter at the end of the day.

Wade did play football for Midtown High School, it had been the one thing he had kept after moving down from Canada. After his parents had passed on he had been moved down to live with an aunt. Or at least, they told him Al was his aunt. Wade was pretty sure Al was just a grumpy old lady who had talked to one of his family members in her life, and Wade could help her find her way to the bathroom. There wasn’t really anyone to check in on Wade, aside from Al, but he had a funny feeling his social worker was convinced Wade was going to rob this old woman blind.

…

Get it?

Playing football was nice though, and Wade enjoyed all the physical aspects of fighting men for a leather ball. It was a good time. There was a strange class system to this high school though that reminded Wade of every Disney channel show he had ever seen. It was stupid and belonged only in comics and fiction, not real life. It also seemed stupid to him how Harry Osborn and Peter Parker, sons of two of the richest men in New York, could be anything but worshiped as gods. Didn’t these kids want any free shit? Wade wasn’t involved with anything for the social aspect, truly. He didn’t mind when he was invited out to parties, or the cheerleaders, or really any extra attention he got from it all. But he wasn’t fond of Flash, or any of his friends. They tolerated him right back, and that was the extent of their relationship. Although, Wade was sure that was just because they were afraid he was going to skin them slowly. Which he might have told them once. Or twice. It really wasn’t that important.

So, honestly, Wade wasn’t sure why Peter didn’t like him. He wished he knew though, so he could put a stop to that as quick as possible, and of course, get started with what they could be doing next. For that to happen Peter had to text Wade back. Blegh.

Wade tapped his pencil against his desk repeatedly, doing it to an internal beat that might have been to the tune of Cherry Bomb, which he really wished he could get out of his head. His last class of the day was, thankfully, physics. It meant Wade could confront Peter in person, he’d be a lot less likely to get away then. Wait, that sounded creepy. Wade didn’t mean it in a creepy way, he just wanted Peter to be unable to run---. Okay, still not helping.

Beaten up shoes tapped against the mucked up High School laminate floors. There was just something about school floors that seemed like they could never be truly cleaned. Wade couldn’t even be assed to care watching his sneakers smack against them, even knowing they were twice as dirty. In his defense, he didn’t get new shoes all that often. Just when he grew out of the last pair. Wade would like to think he was done growing, he was taller than most of the other kids in his class and always had been. Guess height wasn’t always something that just happened, but Wade sure wished he wasn’t the only guy in his math class right now taller than 5’9”.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, squared shoulders, and standing 6’1” Wade was the picture of a handsome American white boy. He had a strong jaw and large hands that were better at things that they should be. Most guys his height in High School were more lank than they were muscle, but Wade didn’t fit in that category. He stayed in shape with football and other physical activities. He didn’t talk about it to most but in his downtime he did work out, hoping to stay in shape for when he did fitness exams for the army. It was something he had made up his mind about joining, even if he didn’t tell anyone about it. It wasn’t out of a civic duty or a need to serve his country, he was Canadian after all. Wade just knew the only thing he had ever been good at was hurting people. He had gotten into trouble in school too many times to do anything aside from fast food and the army, so he chose the later of the two. 

Pressing his forehead to the too small desk, Wade appreciated the cold surface in front of him. His legs were stretched out as far as they could go without hitting the desk of the kid in front of him. A guy who wasn’t as easy on the eyes as Peter, Wade couldn’t be assed to care enough to look up. His teacher was still rattling on. Wade could practically feel the numbers entering his head and leaving just as easily. When he tried to make sense of them they just turned around in his head and became something else, requiring to do the same project again and again and again and again. The only reason he still tried at all was because if he dropped out of school to get to work Al would get less money.

Flipping his head over to press the other cheek to the desk Wade just wanted the class bell to ring. He had no idea what the time was anymore, just that he kept feeling phantom texts and getting excited, just to find out it wasn’t anything. 

The bell, like all good things, didn’t eventually come. Ringing out Wade was out of the class in remarkable speed. Especially considering how ‘asleep’ he was moments before. Doing his best to be a good boy he went the longer way to get to class, stopping by the only vending machine that kept hot cheetos in it. He grabbed two of them and a Pepsi, before making his way back into the math and science building. Wade had to be careful to be on time still, as the teacher would grill his ass for the food if he walked in late. But on time? He couldn’t give less of a shit then. If he didn’t see it, then it didn’t matter. 

Peter was already in class, of course. He sat at one of the front desks, all of them seating two people. Wade offered him a crooked grin and slid in next to him, and he could practically feel Peter’s thoughts wishing he had friends to take the seat so Wade couldn’t. But Wade refused to let that deter him, sliding Peter one of the bags of cheetos and the pepsi.

Brown eyes looked down at the offering, before looking back up. Peter squinted slightly, like a cat trying to decide if it liked what it smelled.

“Do I wanna know how you know I like these?” Peter asked, seeming to already know the answer.

Wade shrugged opening his own bag, he hadn’t dropped his fake smile yet.

“It doesn’t take a rocket surgeon to look over during lunch and see what you eat.” Wade said happily. Peter groaned quietly in response.

Peter, almost ashamedly, opened his bag and began munching. Wade took it as a small victory. When he sipped from his drink afterwards, an even bigger victory. The first bell rang after that, telling everyone in the school there was only a minute left to get to class without being late.

“Hey, so Parker,” Wade began. He didn’t look away from Peter while talking, even if the other boy wasn’t looking at him. He was looking ahead at the whiteboard,as if trying to will the teacher to come and begin the lesson. Or maybe for someone to come crashing through the wall so they would have a reason to leave class. 

“You didn’t text me back, are we gonna work on the project tonight?” Wade finished, whining slightly, fighting the urge to poke Peter in the face. He had a feeling unsolicited touching was not what the other guy wanted right now. But hey, you never knew for sure.

Peter looked more tired almost instantly. Wade wondered for not the first time if having eyelashes that long made it hard to wear glasses. Could he always feel them brushing against them? That must suck. Did it happen with sunglasses too?

“I don’t have a ride home-” Peter began.

“I can drive us.” Wade said back, quickly.

“My dad doesn’t know someone's coming over-”

“Text him.”

“I really can’t have someone over super late, I don’t even know what we’re having for dinner-”

“I can buy something on the way home.”

“I… Have to study…?” Peter said slowly, looking desperate and tired all at once.

“You have to study more than you have to do a project that’s 25% of your final grade?” Wade asked playfully. He knew the answer, so did Peter. This round was won. 

Peter sighed, clearly frustrated, and tapped his pencil against his desk. Wade watched his fingers, wishing he could put his hand on top of them. Peter was fairly thin, and it made his fingers look longer than they should. Wade appreciated how he was taller than him, but he couldn’t help but feel like Peter just seemed longer than him. 

“I’ll let my dad know you’re coming over.” Peter said finally. 

“Yessss!” Wade yelled triumphantly, smacking his hand against the table. The final bell rang then, and Peter seemed so grateful. He had turned slightly red behind his glasses, embarrassed by Wade’s yelling of course. 

Wade didn’t think he was going to be able to pull the smile off his face for the rest of class.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i panicked trying to pick a name and scott summers became their teacher? whoops? 
> 
> i have plans of where i'm goin' to take this story though, and it will eventually meet up with canon again if that gives you any hints where it's going to goooo
> 
> this fic will stay happy for a bit, but if i can make myself regularly write it'll hit more of the serious topics of their characters. i'll also be able to develop them how i want to in this universe with the backstories i've set up for them here! 
> 
> i hope you guys liked my first marvel fic :>


End file.
